Semitrailers as well as other types of trailers that can be towed by a separate vehicle have been configured as mobile presentation enclosures where the trailer can be towed or transported to a location, detached from the towing vehicle and then opened to provide access to an interior of the semitrailer. Semitrailers of this type have one or more side panels on the opposite side walls of the semitrailer that can be moved between open and closed positions. In the closed position the side panel covers over an access opening in a side wall of the semitrailer. In the opened position the side panel is moved away from the opening, providing access to the interior of the semitrailer through the opening. Examples of semitrailers of this type are disclosed in the U.S. patent of Kuiper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,933 and the U.S. patent of Groezinger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,495, both of which are incorporated by reference.
The interior of a semitrailer of the above described type has a floor top surface that can be accessed by individuals that enter the interior of the semitrailer. However, because the semitrailer is supported on wheel assemblies positioned beneath the semitrailer floor, the floor surface in the interior of the semitrailer is elevated by the wheel assemblies. In order for an individual to access the interior of the semitrailer, they must walk up stairs or up steep ramps that provide access to the floor in the interior of the semitrailer. In some situations, the stairs or steep ramps can interfere with or prevent access to the floor in the interior of the semitrailer for individuals having disabilities.